Twisted Situations
by Spiders-Are-Our-Roommates
Summary: Luffy finds out he loves his brother Ace not in the normal way, and thus what will he do when Nami confess to him?
1. If I had you

01/04/2013

**Twisted Situations**

_**Chapter one**_

* * *

"Come on let's go!" he shouted grabbing her hand and started running.

For some reason, he loved running while holding her hand, and when she wasn't able to keep up with him, she would try to pull him to stop, but of course with no use.

"Would you slow down a bit!" she yelled loudly so he could hear her while she was clearly out of breath…

"No!" he replied sheepishly but he stopped, first she was surprised to see him stop and wanted to sigh in relief, but soon she felt her feet left the ground as she was being lifted by someone, she blushed really hard when she realized she was on his back an she managed to say "What're you doing? Put me down!"

"No" he snapped back "You're too slow" he added with his trademark grin…

Probably you're wondering where they're going? Well maybe you aren't so I'll just tell you anyway; they're going to school of course!

A new school year started, he was a junior student and she was a senior student, so they weren't in the same class, well unfortunately for her because she loved hanging out with him but he just had to be younger then she was. As for him, he didn't seem to care about it, for him he was satisfied by seeing her at lunch break, in the corridors and such… Anyway they were still friends and that's what matters!

When they reached the school building he put her down and waved good bye at her before he dashed into the school and he was now out of her sight.

"Oi Luffy wait for me!" he heard Sanji calling him so he stopped and turned to look at him(with his wide smile of course)

"Sanji! Long time no see! I missed you during the summer! You bastard! You had to go to Paris didn't you!" he said the last two sentences without his smile cz he was upset his best friend wasn't around the whole summer long "You left me with Zoro the whole summer!"he pouted and started to sulk cz when he was with Zoro they'd always end up lost in another state.( yeah! It was that bad!)

"Sorry for that! But don't worry! I'll make it up to you." he tried to comfort his friend, and put his arm around Luffy's shoulder.

"How?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll figure something out! You're not difficult to please" he teased his friend who was now clearly more upset. "Oi! Come on I was kidding!" he added to comfort his friend "But I wasn't joking about the first part!" he said hopping this will do the trick, and it did! His idiotic friend was now as cheerful as ever…

This isn't a love story! Well at least not the way you expect it to be. You know when the boy/girl gets the girl/boy he/she wanted and they're happy blah blah blah… like shit happens in TV! This Is a story that contains love but it shows that live isn't like you want it to be, nor is it like anybody want it to be "You don't always get what you want in real life" and that's a fact you need to accept or else you'll be miserably hoping that life is like television! I'm not trying to depress anybody, you can always try!

School was over, he was heading back home when he heard someone call him, he turned back to see Sanji running toward him, and then Sanji spoke up "Hey! I know how to make it up to you! You see since I was in Paris the whole summer," Luffy was starting to get annoyed "and left you alone with marimo..."Luffy got mad and started walking away "hey I'm not done!"

"How is this making up?! You just keep reminding about how bad my summer was!"

"Well you didn't let me finish!"

"I'm all ears!"

"I thought you'd like to visit the new restaurant my family just opened!"

"I'm currently running out of cash!"

"Well no need to worry! I didn't say I'm gonna let my best friend pay!"

"Really?!" he got exited.

"Yeah! Eat all you want, it'll be on the house!"

"ALRIIIIIGHT! I like where this is going! So where is it? The restaurant I mean!"

"Well come with me now I'll show you the way"

"No… I just remembered that I can't today!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Well it's the first day of school so I promised Ace I'll be back early… maybe next time?"

"Whatever! It's your lost…" he teased.

Sanji walked away, and so did Luffy heading back home…

**(LUFFY POV) (it's more likely Luffy's thoughts)**

Man I really wanted to go to the restaurant with Sanji! To think I can eat meat all I want without paying it makes me drool, and it's Sanji's restaurant! So the food has to be like the supreme quality… ummmm I have to keep those thoughts out of my mind for now at least…

Man! Is it me or the way back home is getting longer? Nah I think it's me, the route can't get longer by itself right? Wait! Where am I? did I get lost or something? No I was worrying for nothing there's the house and there's Ace! Isn't Ace the coolest brother! I'm so lucky to have him! Well here's a confession… that took me ages to find it out! I'm in love with my big brother! Yeah I know it sounds gay! But then again what does gay even means? It can mean fun! Yeah! So gay is fun! I think… well whatever…

**(End LUFFY POV)**

Back to the normal POV.

Luffy saw Ace near the house and called out his name before running toward him and hugging him like it's been decades since the last time they met.

"Oi! Oi! What's all that for?" asked Ace hugging his little bro back.

But Luffy didn't answer he just grinned at him then he let go and they entered the house together. They lived together in the same house alone, for years… so it's not really weird for Luffy to fall in love with Ace when they're not biologically brothers! And we all think Luffy is innocent and doesn't know a thing about love and such because he's so naïve, well that's not my point of view, I think he knows about those stuff be he's just not interested, really why will he need love if he's living as a pirate seeking adventures? And because this is a high school fic, I say the love will show up in his life, and let's see how things will turn out? Well I personally want to know cz I don't know where this is going, I'm just making stuff up, you know to kill time…


	2. My First Kiss

It might be said:

**Twisted Situations**

_**Chapter two**_

* * *

After they walked in the house, Ace went to the kitchen to prepare food with Luffy following him, but the fridge was empty "Luffy! Did you eat all the food again?" Ace asked annoyed "This is the third time this week… you can't do that often you know!" Ace added lecturing his younger brother, Luffy pouted and looked away; Ace sighed and said with a soft tone "Do you want to order pizza for lunch?" Luffy shook his head in refuse and said grinning "I have a better solution!"

"Which will be…?"

"My friend Sanji from school, you know Sanji right?"

"Yeah I know him, he cooks for us sometimes… what about him?"

"Well his family opened a new restaurant and he invited me today and said he won't let me pay! So let' go there!"

"Okey! Sounds fine! Let' go there!" Luffy froze and a giant sweat drop ran down his face cz he remembered he doesn't know where the restaurant is, Ace called him "Hey! I said we're going what's wrong?" Luffy looked away avoiding eyes contact and said with a nervous tone "well ehehehe… the thing is… I don't… I don't know where the place is"

"-_- just call him and ask!" Ace said, Luffy nodded and took out his phone and called Sanji, after few moments of chattering he hung up, and told Ace about the location, and so they headed there with Ace's car.

The Baratie was boat actually but it was turned to a restaurant. Luffy and Ace entered the restaurant and Sanji greeted them, he lead them to a table for two and gave them the menu. Sanji was being the waiter because they were still looking for employees, not that Sanji couldn't cook or anything. A couple of hours later after they ate on Sanji's treat, Luffy was looking at Ace as the said boy was flirting with a dark haired girl, Luffy was annoyed rather jealous of the attention the girl was getting from Ace. Sanji noticed this and walked to his friend's side asking him if anything's wrong, Luffy hesitated on telling Sanji about his feeling about Ace and decided to remain silent and shook his head with a reassuring smile and Sanji returned to his work.

…

A few weeks later, it was Monday morning, the same routine again: school, homework, food and sleep and then school again, homework again… well you get the picture. It was a boring routine nothing fun was happening in Luffy's life that got him out of the routine state he was in. But hopefully things will change soon; at least that's what he hoped for.

Luffy was outside her house waiting for her to be done, he was leaning on the mailbox half asleep when she called him and told him she was ready. Surprisingly Luffy wasn't energetic this morning as he weren't running… at all but walking slowly and about to fall on the ground but she grabbed him before he does but he was too heavy for her to keep holding him so her legs failed her as she collapsed on the ground with him on top of her. Her cheeks turned red as she felt his body against hers and warm breathes near her neck. _Was he sleeping?_ She thought and was proved right when he let out a small snort.

"L-Luffy!" she called him patting the back of his head trying to wake him up. She tried to push him off her but boy he was heavy or maybe she was the weak on. "Luffy wake up!" she said again but still no reaction from the boy. She was going to hit him now because she thought it is the right solution when she heard him mumbled something "Ace~… Ace come back…" _How cute_! She thought and then she hit his head in an attempt to wake him and it worked.

"Nami?" he asked not sure who the person in front him was.

"Yeah Nami!" the red-head answered before telling him to get off her and he apologized to her before getting up. Luffy was lacking sleep because as always he waited until last minute to do his homework and ended up studying until 2 am.

Arriving at the school building again, Nami waved at him as she ran to join her friends and he did the same joining Law who was reading a biology scholar book while walking to the school entrance, Luffy looked at the book bored.

"Hey Law let's do something!" said Luffy carrying his backpack with only one strip.

"Like what?" asked Law putting the book in his backpack.

"I don't know! But I'm bored as fuck! We're living in a routine man! I want to have fun a little!"

"Well focus on studying… it's only two years before we graduate. If you wanna have fun-

"Let's skip school today!" he cut him off happily as if this was the best idea that came to him in weeks.

"No!" Law simply stated but Luffy wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed Law's arm and dragged him along with him to the school's entrance gate. "Come on Traffy we're gonna have tons of fun!" Law's struggles to break free were useless as finally he gave in to the fact and let his friend drag him out the school. It was still crowded because students were still arriving so nobody noticed a boy wearing a straw-hat along with another one wearing a furry white hat with brown circles on it, coming out of school…

…

"You know if my parents finds out that I skipped school today, I'm gonna hunt you down" Law said with a threatening tone as the both of them were walking on the streets still carrying their backpacks.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Luffy answered not taking his words as a real threat. Law glared at him and Luffy grinned, then Law smiled shaking his head. The fact that Law would never would harm Luffy, made Luffy be relaxed around the guy because this guy is known as a troublemaker and most people avoid him for that, but the fact that he didn't want to skip school was because last time he did a problem his parents didn't shut up and they kept going on and on and on about how he should behave or they'll ground him until he graduate with no phone, no computer, not even they will allow him to get out of his room and if his friends come to visit they'll dismiss them. And that was only because he showed up late at some class and got detention. But Law wasn't a coward no he just hate the fact that he lived in the same house as his parents, he wished to be like Luffy and Zoro who both lived independent. Yeah Luffy had Ace with him who was like parent but Ace was cool not like his parents that loved controlling over his life.

"So let's go see a movie!" Luffy suggested cheerfully and Law nodded in agreement. There was a new movie showing today, yes Monday, when most of the people were busy either working or in schools.

Arriving at the cinema, they went to buy the tickets when a cop showed up, with grey hair and smoking two cigars at the same time, they decided to act normal maybe he won't notice that they're students. Law walked toward the women behind the desk and asked for two tickets, as he was standing there waiting he felt a hand on his neck and the hand began squeezing his neck and massaging it, he turned his face to see the cop from earlier glaring at him.

"Well well well… if it isn't Trafalgar Law! Skipping class?" he asked raising an eyebrow, while another man grabbed Luffy from where he was hiding and brought him over to where the cop and Law were standing "I see you have a companion with you!" the cop said glancing at the boy "And what's your name kid?"

"I'm Luffy! We didn't do anything wrong so let us go!" the straw hated boy defended.

"Au contraire straw-hat, you two skipped class today! Do you know what we do with bad boys like yourselves?"

"No I don't but don't get Law involved you cigar dude it was my idea!" Luffy replied.

"I don't care whose idea it was! I'm Smoker don't call me cigar dude!" Law gave a sign to Luffy to tell him to be mentally prepared about what's going to happen and that he wanted him to react fast, Luffy nodded as he always understood what Law meant. Law lifted his leg and kicked the said Smoker guy in between his legs and Luffy did the same with the other guy, the cops both collapsed on the ground in pain as Law screamed RUN and they both started running like there's no tomorrow until they were hiding in a small alley, both out of breath panting.

"buhahahah That was fun!" shouted Luffy but felt a hand covering his mouth and heard Law shush him telling him that the cops were still on their tracks and they need to remain silent. Luffy nodded and Law removed his hand. They stared at each other for a while before Law suddenly pressed his lips against Luffy's. Luffy's eyes grew wide and he was stunned. Law pulled back breaking the kiss with his face flushed and he felt so embarrassed.

"Luffy I'm sorry I didn't mean-

"Hey!" his voice was serious "Let's forget what happened just now okey?" he continued scratching the back of his head, Law sighed in relief that it didn't turn to chaos.


	3. Beautiful

It might be said:

**Twisted Situations**

_**Chapter three**_

* * *

Ace was in the living room sitting on the couch with a girl next to him, the same girl from before. He was trying to seduce her, caressing her face and other places, when the front door of the house opened and Luffy entered the house, he saw the girl and got annoyed. _What's SHE doing here?_ He thought.

"Luffy! Aren't you back early from school today?" Ace asked worried and got up leaving the girl next to him to walk toward Luffy. Luffy didn't bother himself to answer he just threw his backpack on the ground and glared at Ace then at the girl then he went to the kitchen.

"Hey! I asked you a question! You should be in school it's still 10 in the morning!" Ace was angry. Luffy decided not to answer and opened the fridge, Ace went to the kitchen and slammed the fridge door shut, Luffy looked up at Ace with a bored look that says 'What do you want?'

"Why are you back early from school?"

"Why do you care?" he rolled his eyes

"Because I care! Shish! What's with your attitude?"

"No you don't care! Ace spends less time with me since _THIS_ girl showed up! What does _SHE_ have and I don't!?"

Ace laughed and ruffled Luffy's hair "Is this why you've been acting weird lately?" he continued to laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" but Ace was still laughing while Luffy was hitting Ace's chest but not really hurting him "Stop it Ace~" he whined.

Ace stopped laughing and leaned down and kissed Luffy's forehead "You don't need to be jealous! Luffy's my little brother and nobody can surpass that." Luffy was upset, he was Ace's brother and Ace would never see him as more than that, this fact hurt him more than anything else but what can he do? You can't force someone to love you. He couldn't tell Ace he wanted to be more than brothers what if Ace didn't accept his love and rejected him? This would break his heart, it was less painful to remain as his brother than being hated by him. But that doesn't mean he was fine with other people getting close to Ace that's why he can't stand _THIS_ girl. "Yeah… I'm your brother nothing else…" Luffy muttered to himself. "Did you say something Luffy?" Luffy shook his head and forced a smile.

"So you're gonna tell me why you're here and not at school?"

"I skipped school!" he said like it was no big deal.

"WHAT!? Why?"

"Because I was bored and wanted to do something fun!" Ace sighed and face palmed, that was not a reason to skip school! But for his reckless brother it was, he decide to let it go. "Well okey that's fine as long as nobody saw you."

"There was a cop who saw us! He's name was Smokey but it doesn't matter because we kicked his ass!" he grinned and Ace widened his eyes. "GO TO YOUR ROOM! And don't let me see your face for two hours!" Ace didn't know what to do with his brother to make him understand the circumstance of his actions, Luffy went to the living room that was connected to the kitchen and he pulled his tongue out. "Booo, Ace can't tell me what to do! I'm free to do what I want." he teased.

Ace sighed again then it hit him "Did you say us? Who was with you?!"

"I'll tell you if _SHE_ leaves!" he pointed at the black haired girl sitting on the couch.

"Luffy! That's rude! Apologize now!"

"No way! I just told Ace that he can't tell me what to do! And if anyone's apologizing it should be her for stealing Ace from me!"

"I thought you were brothers!" she said standing up walking toward the door when Ace grabbed her arm "We are brothers! Come on don't leave! Luffy's gonna apologize!" he turned his face toward Luffy "Right Luffy?" he was glaring at Luffy.

"Goodbye miss!" he was grinning.

"Looks like your brother doesn't know how to apologize" she opened the door. "don't call me again!" she smiled and left. To her Ace was not worth it she had millions of boys flirting with her and sending her flowers all day, and Ace was just like them, she wasn't gonna get more humiliated. After she left Luffy magically disappeared upstairs and Ace sighed again, he was sighing a lot today.

…

"How was school today?" Ace asked when Luffy entered the house. "Did the cop tell the school council that you skipped school with Law yesterday?" Luffy shook his and said with a smile: "after we ran away from him, he caught us again and then…

_Flash back_

"_You can't run away forever!" Smoker was angry while his allies where surrounding them._

"_Shit…" they both said "Hey just let it go! Like you've never been young before and wanted to rebel!" Law said, he didn't need to get expelled from school nor he needed his parents to know about his little adventure._

"_Don't do the crime if you can't do the time!" Smoker give a signal to his allies as not to attack them yet "Do you have anything else to add?"_

"_Come on! Don't be the bad guy smokey~ we're just young!" Luffy protested._

"_It's Smoker! And that's no excuse!" he was irritated._

_ "Don't mind him" Law glared at Luffy. "He's stupid don't bother speaking sense with him. How about we do some community service and you spare us from the punishment and keep quiet about the whole thing and especially my parents!" he was hoping for this to work and it did! Smoker agreed and said that it won't happen again._

_End of flashback_

"Baka! Why didn't you tell me this yesterday!" he hit Luffy's head. "That Smoker is a cool cop! You should be grateful he's the one that caught you!" Ace laughed, Luffy rubbed the back of his head and hugged Ace.

"I like when Ace care about me!" he said faintly.

Ace smiled and kissed his forehead. "I always care about you stupid!" Luffy smiled and pulled away from the hug grinning.

"I'm hungry!"

Ace sighed "You always are!" but who was he to talk? His appetite was almost as big as Luffy's the only difference is that he controlled himself "So what kind of service did you do?"

Then it hit Luffy very hard "Oh shit! I forgot! I'm supposed to be at the police station to clean it with Law today after school!" he opened the door running as fast as he can hopping he wasn't late.

….

"You're late!" Smoker was annoyed, he was giving him a chance and he arrives late like he didn't care.

"I know I'm sorry!" Smoker told them where the cleaning tools were and ordered them to start working with no slacking off. After half an hour they were done cleaning the halls, it was time for the bathroom. This was just too much, why couldn't it go by with just a small warning since it was the first time. Things couldn't any worse…

The bathroom door opened and a green haired guy entered, soon he was laughing like a mad man at the sight of the two boys cleaning the bathroom floor. "LUFFY! hahhaha and LAW! This is epic! Hahha what're you guys doing hahhahaha-" he was silenced by a wet mop in his mouth.

"Shut up Zoro! Why are you here of all places on earth?!" it was Law glaring at him.

"Someone robed my house and I was telling the cops." he started to laugh again "but seriously what are you guys doing?"

"Isn't obvious?" still glaring at him

"I meant why?" rolling his eyes

"We're serving community!" Luffy shouted proudly.

"What he said" he pointed a finger at Luffy.

"Do you guys need help?" Zoro asked

"Yeah that'd be grea-

"You wish!" and with that he left the bathroom laughing.

"Well I hope you had fun yesterday Luffy!" glaring

"I didn't mean for us to get caught! Plus I already said I'm sorry."

"Well next time you want to have fun don't drag me with you!"

"Okey and next time you want to hit the night club don't drag me with you!" crossing arms.

"You keep quiet about that! Oi!" he was a little bit worried

"Don't worry I didn't say anything to anyone about your little adventures with girls" he was annoyed expecting to hear the same thing about this matter again. And he did actually; Law started talking about how he needed absolutely no one hearing about this, the fact that Luffy knew is because he caught him by mistake in a hotel room, it was a huge coincidence and Luffy wished he wasn't at this hotel that night, the image was too disturbing. Soon all Luffy could hear was blah blah blah as he didn't bother to hear the same conversation for the 10th time or maybe was it more?

The door opened again revealing an angry Smoker "I said no slacking off!" Luffy was grateful that Smoker appeared and made Law shut up. Soon they were back to work and Smoker stood there glaring at them then sighed "I think that's enough you can go home now! I hope this will teach you to think twice before skipping school again" with that he left and so were they.

* * *

**Review please~**


	4. Contact

It might be said:

** I get thrilled by the fact that people actually give a few minutes of their life to read a story written by me so thanks for reading **** I really am cherishing my followers XD they are the main reason I'm continuing this story while the other reason is because I'm having fun.**

** Yeah I also wanted to say that I don't want to make Sanji so pervert as he usually is, he acts normal around girls and I'm not making Zoro and Sanji fight over silly little things. They still fight but not so often.**

* * *

**Twisted Situations**

_**Chapter four**_

* * *

As Luffy was listening to the State Of Trance he was leaning against the only tree in the school yard, he was early today, classes starts at 8 o'clock but it was still only 7:32 so he decided it would be nice to listen to some trance before sleeping in class, err I mean focusing in class.

He came to school alone today since Nami was sick and wasn't coming to school, this explains why he was early because normally he always waits for her to finish dressing up –which takes ages– but today he didn't have to wait for her, so there he was standing next to the tree listening to music with his wireless headphones waiting for the bell to ring. But his moment of trance didn't last long as the school yard started to get more crowded with students, not that he could hear the noises they're making but it' his friends that also came and started walking toward him while speaking indistinctly which caused him to remove the headphones placing it around his neck being able to hear his friends talking.

"You're early today!" exclaimed Zoro

"Yeah well Nami's sick"

"So you didn't come with your girlfriend today?"

"Who?"

"Nami you dumbass!" Sanji said

"What!? Nami's not my girlfriend!" he was surprised, although said girl did have a secret crush on him but of course not that he was aware of it.

"No shit. Well anyone will think that you are considering you always come to school together hand in hand. Sometimes with you carrying her on your back" Zoro said

"I don't see your point! Plus we're just childhood friends and we live in the same neighborhood, we go to the same school so we decided to go together!"

"Oh… you're just childhood friends…" Sanji repeated much to his relief; he liked Nami and wanted to ask her out but he thought Luffy liked her and decided to back off. You know what they say 'bros before hoes' "so you don't like her?"

"Well yeah I do like her but like a sister or a cousin. Plus I don't think about her that way! We're just friends! And good ones too! I don't want to date her!" hearing Luffy's answer made Sanji more relieved. Good so he doesn't love her, but what if he does but not aware of it, well some love stories started from friendship… who cares he just said he doesn't want to date her… maybe he's gay…20 minutes later the school bell rang and all the students entered the school building everyone going to whatever class they had...

Ace's POV

I was driving my way to college nothing in my mind really I was just thinking about Luffy. Yes Luffy! He has been weirder lately I don't know why though. Every time I bring a girl home he drives her away or just be rude to her and me! He's being jealous I seriously don't know what his problem is! He's having a lot of mood swings! Like sometimes he comes from school and he starts hugging me like I've been gone for a year or he just says hi coldly and goes to his room. There's times when he just gets mad in the middle of a conversion for no apparent reason and yells "I hate you! You'll never understand!" and then goes to his room and slam his door shut and doesn't come out until hours later. Understand what?! I'm so confused and the irony is that after he does come out he hugs me and says that he loves me. I seriously hope he's not doing drugs cz whatever is going on in his mind sure is worrying me...

Arriving college more problems seems to be coming my way... Garp is here... Wtf he's doing here!? I'm sure he's just here to annoy me. I swear this guy is a problem by himself. I need to hide from him though he'll find me cz I don't think he has anything to do here.

"Ace!" oh shit he saw me! I didn't even get a chance to hide from him. I'll just pretend I didn't hear him.

"Ace!" man he's persistent! I turned around to see him standing next to me.

"Oh hi old man! What brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to you! But since you wouldn't let me know your address I had to come see you in college." yeah that's right like I'll let you know our address so you could come and start with your none stop training. Nope thank you! I'm better off…err we're better off without you.

"Talk to me about what? Besides you could have just called."

"I don't have your number! And I don't like using phones." he seemed annoyed "look ace. When you finished high school, you moved out of the house and started living alone. And Luffy didn't want to be away from you so he asked to move in with you. I agreed to let him live alone with you because I knew I can count on you... You're more... mature then Luffy. I gave him permission to live with a college boy looking after him without knowing the location of the house! I didn't even insist on you for telling me although I can easily locate it myself but I choose not too..." what's his point from all this? Where does he want to go with this conversation?

"What's your point gramps?" I know it's rude to interrupt but I just want to get over with this! I don't want to miss my first class today too! I already missed a lot of'em because I always over sleep and Luffy never wakes me up when he does to go to school! He lets me sleep until noon and there goes all my early classes! Thank god I only have early ones on Mondays and Wednesday! And when finally I managed to get up early... This happens! I sure am unlucky! Oh man I skipped most of his speech. "... And I don't like this!" like what? Guess I'll make him angry but I don't know what's he's talking about

"Like what?"

"My god! Ace! You have to learn to listen to people!" yeah yeah keep shouting "I was saying that I heard from my subordinate Smoker that Luffy skipped school! And I don't like this!" is that everything I skipped?

"I thought you were keeping a good eye on him! But guess I was wrong... I'm gonna have to ask you to give me back Luffy! I don't want him spoiled by you! I'm sure you told him it was okay to skip school once in a while am I right? Cz I remember someone who used to do it all the time! I'm surprised you even graduated!"

"Hey! No fair! I never told him that! Come on you're not serious about taking Luffy with you?"

"..." oh shit! He's dead serious! Damn that Smoker! And I thought he was a good cop! Why did Garp have to be a cop too?

"No! I won't give him back! He's my little bro!"

"Well he's my grandson!"

"You don't get to decide where he lives!"

"Well practically I do! Since I'm his only relative alive and I have been asked to watch over him because there is no sign to his parents' whereabouts... but this is not our subject... Until he turns eighteen I get to decide where he stays and where he doesn't!" you can fuck off mister cz I ain't giving him back! But like I'll ever say that to him... Hey why not?

"You can back off!" okay so I decided not to use 'the f word' I'm being polite as much as I can though "I'm not giving him back!"

"I already made my choice!" choice my ass!

"Gramps!"

"Don't 'gramps' me! I'm not changing my mind!"

"Hey come on!" what do I do? "Please?" I give him my best puppy dog face "one last chance?" so yeah I'm begging but that just proves how much I love Luffy.

"No!" he's so stubborn! Let's give it another try

"*.*"

"... Don't look at me like that! I ain't changing my mind!"

"*.*"

"Ace! Grow up! That won't work on me!" oh yeah it is!

"*.*" it's working he's softening his gaze! It's only a matter of minutes before he gives in.

"Will you stop that already!" nope!

"*.*" he's looking away

"... Alright fine! You win!" you see old man it stills work on you!

"Thanks gramps! Gracias! Merci! You won't regret it I promise!"

"I'm already regretting it" I don't care I'm just happy I'm still keeping Luffy after all.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hey gramps your phone is ringing…" I told him cz obviously he didn't know. He's not a big fan of technology. He picked up the phone anyway and answered. I don't really care who's he talking to but seeing as how his face is getting annoyed I decided to ask him what's wrong after he hung up.

"It was my superior… he said they're transferring me to another base…" he sighed "it's about six hours of driving away…are you sure you'll take good care of Luffy?"

"Yeah! You can count on me!"

"Do I have another choice?" he sighed again "give me your number! I'll need it! I can't spy on you anymore when I'm away so I'll need it to hear your stupid voices." he looks like he's about to cry.

"Oi gramps!" he looks at me "it's not like we're gonna die!" I told him joking.

"Idiot!" he hit my head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" seriously why?

"Don't joke about it! Don't even mention death!" he was furious "I really care about you Ace! About both of you, you are my family" He smiled.

"Hey gramps why are you talking like you're never coming back?"

"hahahaha" I can tell he's forcing that laugh "why? Are you gonna miss me?"

"Fuck no!" I lied "maybe…" my ears are hot they must be red, I'm blushing. A hand ruffled my hair. It's that old man Garp's hand. "Well I'll be going this night. Goodbye Ace! Tell Luffy to stop skipping school and tell him I said hi." with that the old man left me alone with my thoughts.

_I am going to miss this old man._

* * *

**Review please? *.***

**Tell me what's bad about it! What you don't like about it. And yeah I'd like to apologize to any OCC but I'm not Oda so deal with it! If anyone is interested Ace is studying business management I just thought it will suit him.**


	5. Locked Up

**Stupid Lebanon… stupid electricity… stupid shitty services… Be glad you're not living in Lebanon! Anyway, I'm in a really bad mood today but I decide to post this chapter, so here you go! Chapter five is here!**

* * *

**Twisted Situations**

_**Chapter five**_

Sanji's POV (sorta)

After the lunch bell rang, I ran toward the restroom (I really had to go). I flushed the toilet after I was done. Ah such a relief! I walked out of the bathroom. I was going to the cafeteria but I stopped when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see one of my comrades running toward me. He stopped close to me panting "I think… you should…Hah… go see…hah hah… Luffy-san's locker…" he told me through short breaths.

"Ok, thanks Coby!" I replied to him smiling and headed to Luffy's locker. It must be Kidd again who put Luffy in the locker. That guy is always bullying him. Doesn't he get tired of it? He practically does it every day now. Man, why doesn't Luffy stand up for him? If he wanted he could beat the crap outta him. Luffy's in the soccer team, he at least should have some decent kicks that can cause harm to you. Not only he's in the soccer team, oh wait maybe he is only in the soccer team… yeah the council canceled the tennis club. Anyway the guy is basically excellent at what comes to physical activities, not to mention that his granddad is a police officer and used to train him all day everyday in order to make him also a policeman. But that stopped when he and Ace moved out four years ago. I remember once he sent a guy to the hospital because he stole his meat-maybe that was overdoing it- but my point is Luffy's not a weakling. He could match up to Zoro in a fight, and Zoro was heck of a fighter.

Zoro was the captain of the kendo club, and he mastered the santoryou style-he is not to be underestimated. As for me, I'm not bragging or anything, but I also can keep up with Zoro in a fight. The man who raised me used to kick me using his karate skills all the time, and I ended up learning from him. He also taught me how to cook. I'm really grateful to that old geezer. Back to Zoro, we used to fight a lot in middle school. We never got along well. But since high school started we matured a bit and stopped fighting. I still don't get along with him though. The only reason we're friends is Luffy. The three of us met back at middle school, we were still in the seventh grade when a teacher assigned us to do a project together. Luffy was happy all the time and he kinda got on my nerves, but after finishing the project-I must say we got an A- Luffy started to drag us with him during lunch break claiming we're friends. I argued a lot with Zoro and Luffy would always laugh at us which usually caused for us to beat him up. But I must say, we would always ended up ass kicked by him. Ah the good ol'days!

So we're friends since then, we formed our own little gang… wait, there's also Law, he joined us in the ninth grade. That guy is a creep and I rather not talk about him. Just thinking about him makes me shiver. Oh did I mention I too am in the soccer team? This reminds me, we have practice today.

I strayed of the subject, Luffy if he wanted or maybe should I say, if he cared, he would send that Kidd guy to the hospital too, but he doesn't give a shit! Why? I don't fucking know! It kind of piss me off to see him everyday getting bullied by Kidd, and he just takes it without doing anything about it. In fact, sometimes I find him laughing when I get him out of the locker if that was the case. Kidd even put Luffy in a locker, or throws a basket ball at him when he sees him in the hallway, or he "accidently on purpose" spill his drink on Luffy's uniform during lunch break…

I finally reached Luffy's locker and opened it for him. I saw him playing with his shitty stupid phone, he looked up and grinned at me "Hi Sanji!" he greeted me happily.

"Kidd again?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah" he replied quietly. Suddenly I saw some kind of white light, I turned back to see one of our comrades with sand color hair take a picture of Luffy. He had a scar over his right eye.

"Oi, delete that picture Kohza!" I told him calmly.

"Don't wanna" he pulled his tongue out childishly "I need blackmail material. Bye now! See ya 'round Luffy!" with that he left.

I looked back at Luffy who was still in there. I sighed "For the love of God! Luffy get your shitty ass out of there!"

"But it's kinda comfy!" What the…?! I shook my head in disbelief. Well, that's Luffy for ya!

* * *

**Next chapter I must say will be out if I get 6 reviews. Is it too much for me to ask that? Come on people, 13 days ago was my birthday. Please~? (*.*)**


End file.
